She'll Come Undone (Swanqueen story)
by relentlessdreamer16
Summary: The story takes place in Storybook while Emma and Regina are planning for their wedding. When a brutal murder strikes one of their fellow towns folk, sidelining their plans. Emma, Regina, and David must work together to solve the case. How many people will die before the killer is caught? Which of our ladies is our killer trying to unravel? Who will come undone?


I do not own any rights to OUAT, or have anything to do with the show. I am simply having some fun with the characters. This is my first story ever so please be kind in your reviews and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

It had been a long time since Regina Mills had been the once notorious "Evil Queen" and Emma Swan had been the celebrated "Savior". The once chaotic town of Storybook that was filled with curses, giants, dark ones, and witches had long since settled down into an unexpected calm day to day life setting. Things began to flow smoothly into a mundane existence of small town ideals, and comforting routines that were only ever interrupted by the occasional teenage vandalism, or lost dalmatian. This gave Storybook's two most unlikely lovers the much needed chance to explore the unspoken feelings that brewed just below the surface of their cool facades. With a little help and a cleverly played operation, that was set into motion by Henry and Mary Margaret, the two women happily found the much needed kick in the right direction to set them on the path of true loves happy ending. This epiphany, as some would see it, caught not only the towns people off guard, but our destined lovers as well. After all who would have ever believed that a true happy ending would find itself in the form of a once evil queen and a slightly clumsy orphaned savior. Now the two stood gazing into each other's eyes through the fitting mirrors at Tinkerbell's Happy Endings Bridal and Tuxedo boutique getting fitted for their own fairytale wedding.

"See... I am not the only one who can pull off wearing all white. You are stunning in this wedding dress." Emma said coming up behind her beloved brunette admiring the simple yet elegant way the smooth strapless dress formed to her lover's body and made her olive toned skin glow. The classic cut of the gown show cased Regina's long smooth neck line, the sudective hallows of her collar bone, and the voluptuous swells of her breast. Emma couldnt help, but stare lost in her queens beauty. Wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist and she pulled her back tight against her. Regina moaned out softly in pleasure as she tipped her head back to rest her blushing cheek against her savior's. "You are radiant my love, and the only thing I am concerned about is how to keep my hands off you long enough to make it through the ceremony." Emma said chuckling as her whole face reflected the love and happiness she had for the woman in her arms.

Those words sent currents through Regina's body pooling directly in her most feminine core. Feeling Emma's grip tighten around her, she pushed her body back into her lover, tilting her head even more to accommodate the sweet nibbling kisses adorning her neck and shoulder. Slowly she started to grind her hips back into the young blonde's pelvis causing a lust filled growl of desire to rise up from within the younger womans chest. "I never said, I couldn't pull off a white wedding dress..." she gasped as Emma's tongue swirled softly around around her skin, "I said I most likely shouldn't considering I was married before."

Emma stopped mid kiss, resting her chin on the brunette's should, looking into her eyes via the fitting mirror, "I don't count that entrapment as a wedding or a marriage Regina. You were a kid forced into a loveless role. Our wedding," she paused, "this marriage will be your first born out of true love, and the only one I will ever recognize. So yes my love, I do believe that white is the perfect color for your wedding dress."

Turning in her lovers arms to face her, Regina's eyes filled with happy tears as she cupped the younger woman's face, "I love you Emma Swan what did I ever do that was so right to earn the love of woman like you?"

Just as the lovers lips begain to meet in soft gentle brushes, the younger woman whispered softly into the kiss, "You loved me back my queen, you simply loved me back..." with that said their lips sealed in a kiss tieing all their hopes and dreams into a future promise of I love you.

"Break it up! Break it up, or at least get a room," teased Tink as she walked into the fitting, "if you guys keep this up, I am going to have to start charging the men that are lining up at the front of my shop window waiting to see if you guys make it to third base. Which will be odd considering the last time I checked I ran a formal wear shop, not a peep show!"

Tickling her fiancee's sides, the young blonde laughed as she began to to playfully spin Regina around, "Aw Tink have you seen her? Look at her she is breathe taking, how can you honestly expect me to keep my hands off her looking like this?" The older woman blushed a bright crimson red all over her body as she giggled into the blonde's spin, stopping only when Emma pulled her back into her chest facing one another. Resting her head on Emma's strong shoulders, she sighed in pure contentment as she wrapped her arms around the girls neck.

"I don't know, but you two need to figure it out quick or neither of you will be properly fitted for wedding, and if that happens I am going to say the dwarves made your clothes."

"Come on Tinker..." The mayor teased Tink back.

"Don't come on Tinker me, your high and mightiness. This is your wedding, and since when do you ever giggle?"

"Since I found someone who gives me a reason to giggle!" She quipped with a wink. Quickly the three women found themselves laughing.

On the other side of town David drove his patrol car, keeping a vigilant watch as he drove. He was happy to think that in a town once ruled by dark shadows and curses all had found their way to once again live in peace and harmony. However today while driving down main street David noticed a shattered shop window standing out like a sore thumb against the picturesque back drop of the other store fronts. Parking the patrol car charming suspected this would be a simple case of vandalism by some bored teenagers. It wouldn't be the first or the last time that a group of kids broke a window for fun. However this would prove to not be the case. As he approached the glass, one of the first things he realized was that it had been broken from the inside out. Then he saw the blood splattered throughout the broken pieces, looking up and into the window he found scene that looked more like a set to a Tarantino movie than a bakery. The shop itself was owned by one of three brothers, each of their businesses nestled side by side. Charming always felt that the shops were a strange mix to be set side by side considering they were the local Butcher, Baker, and The Candlestick Maker. However in a town filled with dwarves, faries, and story book kings and queens who was he to tell them they were wrong. In the grand scheme of things it worked for them, except for today.

Pulling out his gun, David stepped through the broken window carefully while examining the shop. Shattered glass, broken counter tops, bits of pastries, cakes, and breads were smashed all around the floor, walls, table tops, and counters. Everything seemed to be covered in mist of blood spatter except for thick trail of blood showed signs of a body having been dragged back into the kitchen. David followed the trail, and what he found made him vomit on site.

Strapped to one of his oven doors was the baker covered in blood, his hands and neck tied to the handle bar of the lower sitting oven door with his lifeless body propped up against it on display. Donuts had been crammed into his mouth till they spilled bits out over his body and on to the floor. The portly baker had been stuffed as he were a glutton. As the other sheriff looked closer he realized that the bakers body wasn't just covered in his food. Whoever killed him had cut open his stomach cramming the remnants of a wedding cake inside his carcass with the bride and groom cake topper protruding out. Turning his head in disgust Charming then found the words writen in blood, "Eat Well Little Piggies!" Reaching for his phone he quickly dialed Emma.

Back at Happy Endings Bridal and Tux boutique Regina was admiring her lovers final fitting for the tuxedo that the young woman would wear on their big day. She loved Emma looked in the slim fitting black suit. Walking up to the blonde smiling the brunette smoothed her hands over the lapels of the suit and the curves of Emma's breast before taking a gentle yet playful hold of the long black tuxedo tie, "Did I tell you how happy I am that you decided to go with the long tie over the bowtie?" As she pulled her future wife in for a playful lip suckling kiss.

A slow pleasureful mmmmmm... Escaped escaped from the blonde's mouth, as she pulled the older woman into her embrace. "So this is why you wanted me to wear the long tie?" She chuckled into the kiss.

"You have found me out savior... I find you very sexy in long ties that give me the opportunity to pull you in for a kiss whenever I so desire..." her lips curling into a playful smirk as she nipped playfully at the saviors lower lip.

As they continued kissing the sheriff's cell phone started to ring. Knowing instantly that the 'cops' theme song chiming it was her father calling she answered quickly, "Hey da... wait wait.. what slow down... Oh my god! I will be right there."

Stepping back Regina could tell that whatever the problem was it wasn't good. Looking into the sheriff's eyes as she hung up the phone "Emma what is it?"

"Someone just killed the towns baker..."

"Felix? The man doing our wedding cake?"

"Yeah" Emma said blankly as she quickly took to changing her clothes.

Walking into the room Tink was shocked to find the change in the room as both women rushed to change their clothes, "What's going, why the sudden change?"

"Someone murdered, Felix the baker?" Stated the sheriff.

"No!" Tink gasped, "not rub a dub dub three men in a tub Felix? He was one of the sweetest men in town!"

"Rub a dub what?" Questioned the older woman.

"Oh come on you have to of known that is what everyone called them after the nursery rhyme. Where the heck else would anyone find three men together that were a butcher, a baker, and a candlestick maker, that's why everyone referred to them as the three men in a tub. They didn't care, and everyone thought it was funny."

"Well not everyone..." responded Emma, "someone decided to murder one of the men in the tub, and according to my father it is one of the most horrific and barbaric sights he has ever seen."

"I am coming with you Emma." said Regina.

"No, I don't want you to see this..."

"Please... I was the Evil Queen, there isn't much I haven't seen when it comes to the horror that men do to each other." Unbeknownst to either one of them they had no idea how untrue those words would prove to be.

When Emma and Regina arrived at the bakers, they were both pleased to see that David had already taped off the outer parameter of the store front keeping the gathering mob away from the crime scene. Stepping out of the car, their eyes scanned the questioning faces of the horde held back by the bright yellow tape. "We live and work with these people every day of our lives, and anyone of them could be the killer. Has there ever been any real murders here before? Do we have an M.E.'s office?" Emma asked, her eyes never leaving the faces of the crowd staring back at them.

"Death was common in the enchanted forrest. Mostly from war, sickness, and the typical drunken disputes. Usually it was rather easy to figure out who the killer was, because they were standing right there with the body."

"Or everyone blamed it all on you.." commented David as he walked up behind them, goading on the older woman with wink.

"It's good to see you too David, I know I can always count on you to be my ray of sunshine. By the way I don't need to be reminded that I am still everyone's favorite whipping boy!" countered the brunette as she scowled back at him. As much as she hated being reminded of her years as the "Evil Queen" she knew what Charming had said was true. She had spent many years masking her own inner pain with the torment and death of others. Back in the Enchanted Forrest the queen had gleefully shielded off more than her fair share of angry mobs brandishing torches, pitch forks, swords, and any other weapons they could muster up for an attack. It wasn't until they realized that all their weapons were useless against a well placed fireball. Eventually they all learned to run in fear rather than try and confront her. However life in Storybook was another subject, people hadn't remembered the distruction she brought to their lives at first. Once they did everything changed, at first they tried to rise up, but it was Emma who fought the hardest to try and make people understand that the 'Evil Queen' wasn't so evil after all. That despite moving them to a foreign land she had given them a better life then what they had in the Enchanted Forrest. In time the savior showed them how the queen had opened her heart again, and let the woman she once thought was lost forever return. When a few failed to take catch on it was Emma who always jumped to her defense daring anyone to try, telling them that they would have to go through the savior first if they had intended to cause her now queen harm. Regina always found that side of the savior behavior both commendable, and adorable considering the fact that the queen was more than capable of defending herself. Regina also realized it was hard for her to accept the realization that her savior did all of this because she never wanted her to feel alone ever again. The young sheriff truly was her white knight in shinning amour.

"All I am saying Regina is that you were more infamous for your blood lust in your more formidable years, and people tend to not forget something like that so easily." Replied David drawing the mayor out from her reverie.

Turning to face Regina and her dad the younger sheriff changed the subject by asking, "Did you call Dr. Whale and the ambulance for..." when her word were cut short by an unseen voice shouting out from the crowd.

"Who did you kill this time Evil Queen Bitch?" Came a voice from out of the masses seething angry and dripping with venom. Neither David, Regina, or Emma could see who it had come from, nor could they tell where it emanated from other than from the back.

Emma felt the blistering heat of her anger rise up through her body as she took the words as a personal threat against her fiancée. Whipping around to confront the face of the mob she searched forany signs of the offender she growled robust and threatening, "That is enough! Regina is no longer the evil queen and I will not..." She stopped when Regina reached out taking hold of her arm.

"Don't..." the mayor pleaded, "we are not here for them we are here to investigate a murder. Darling please..." she pulled the younger woman softly to her side in a comforting manner.

"She's right Emma, don't let them stir you up. I have already called the medic team to be here and on standby ready to collect the body after we look at the crime scene." Emma nodded in response, finally turning once again to face her father as he led them inside. "Come on we have a lot of photos to take, notes to record, and we need to start rounding up family, friends, and acquaintances for questioning."

"I know, I know...I just can't shake that feeling that the killer is stand right out there in front of us." Little did Emma know just how right that gut feeling was. The killer knew that the best hiding places was always in plain view.

Slinking back into an alley way the killer slipped away unnoticed. It had been fun shouting out to the mayor, and watching her wince at being called her once nefarious moniker. "Yes Regina," they thought, "it has been way too long since you were last called truly called evil or committed a truely evil deed. You can't keep your true nature hidden from yourself and others forever. At some point you will have to admit who you are, and where you really came from. You will remember just how much you loved the sounds of peoples fearful pleading screams, and the smell of burning flesh." Reaching for their phone they dialed a number. When the other side answered the strangers voice spoke. "It's started. A little more gruesome than we had talked about, but it will get the job done of getting her attention."

"Don't be foolish..." came the voice from the other end. It was that of much older woman drawn out, haunting, and crackling like the sounds of an old scratched up vinyl record. "She isn't like you any more, the smell of blood and fear does not arouse her. That is why we have drawn up this little game for little Regina to play. She needs to be fully brought back into the folds for this plan to work. Stop acting so foolishly by trying to be so over the top and ruining my plans along the way."

"How did you..." the other voice stammered in a huff.

Cut off by the old woman's laughed, a sound that brought forth images of devilish insanity, "How did I know?" She hissed, "Don't be daft I see everything you do. I also know you have a personal track record for your foolish of narcissism, and letting it get the best of and your choices when it comes to dealing with that sniveling savior. You fail every time!" growled the voice.

Gripping the phone in rage, it was all the stranger could do to keep from chunking the phone against the back wall of the alley, "I won't screw up," they snarled, "and I WILL end the savior once and for all if it is the last thing I do!"

"You better, because if you don't and you end up ruining my plans it will be the last thing you do! Family or not I have happily killed those who have failed me over less!" Snarled the voice on the other end.

"Fine! I get it don't fuck up, but keep in mind you old crone don't fuck with me either while I am out here doing all of your bidding. I can be just as deadly as you well know. I will let you know when the next part to our plan is set in motion." With that the stranger clicked the call off. Fuck that old bitch, they thought, she was probably around during the time of Methuselah sucking his cock for favors. Chuckling to themselves, they realized that old crone was more likely older than Methuselah. Let's not fool ourselves myths and lore were around long before all that biblical nonsense. Turning the corning they stepped back out on to the main strip stopping in front of Happy's Hardware Store. There are just a few supplies needed before starting the second part of the plan.

Back at the crime scene Emma and Regina looked around as David snapped photos. Careful not to disturb anything that could be evidence the young sheriff started to piece together what took place. Walking to the shop window the savior pointed out, "It's clear that Felix was tossed all over the place like a rag doll before the unsub knocked him out by slamming his head through the front window then dragged his body back into the kitchen."

"That explains the blood, and why the glass looks to have been broken from the inside out," commented David as he clicked more pictures. He had never seen anything so gruesome in all of his days in the Enchanted Forrest, and he had seen men eaten alive by a dragon, "but how come it looks as if the struggle only took place with himself? There are no finger prints, smudges in the blood spatter, or any bruising to the body that would indicate someone laying their hands on him prior to stuffing his face and gutting him. Also look at the drag marks, they are smooth and clean. Whoever moved him did it in one fluid move. There are no pausing points, or signs of struggling with the body. Felix was a big and hefty man I can't think of anyone who would be strong enough to move him without stopping a few times."

"That is because, whoever did this, used magic David. It is the only explanation that makes sense in this senario," add the mayor trying not to step in any blood, "but there are only three of us in town who has magic capabilities aside from the fairies. No one has ever heard of a fairy gutting a fish let alone a fully grown man. As for the others that just leaves Emma, Gold, and myself. Emma and I have no reason to kill him, because he was doing our wedding cake. As for Gold, since Belle he has shown no interest in harming anyone, and usually keeps to himself."

"What about your sister Zelena? Could she have found a way to get the cuff off again?" asked the young blonde.

"Zelena? Please..." Regina rolled her eyes, "you give her way too much credit first off, secondly she may be a vengeful bitch, but she isn't a total monster, and most importantly third she still has no one and no way of getting the cuff off. Not to mention the only person who was stupid enough to try and remove it was Killian. Since she tried to bite off his little pirate, and I took the enchantment off his hook he is pretty much acted like a neutered puppy ever since."

"Yeah..." said David moving on to take more pictures of the body, "I can't even begin to fathom why he thought offering to take off the cuff for Zelena in exchange for sexual favors was a good idea."

"Because he is a stupid megalomaniac, who thought that he could charm his way into any woman's panties," the blonde snidely commented.

"Really Emma!" scoffed the the brunette, "He can't even pronounce the word megalomaniac, let alone be able to act like one. He is a smelly bumbling oaf that I still can't believe he almost got you to date him!" Regina laughed seeing the sickening look on the young woman's face develop in response to her comment.

"I only considered him because you were still with Robin. I was too scared to ruin your happy ending and our friendship to say how I really felt about you, and for the record I never would have been able to go through with dating him. I had to fight the urge to throat punch him every time he started talking." she respond shyly.

Regina turned regarding her beautiful saviour, it always amazed how brave the young woman could be when standing up for her or facing danger, but when it came to confessing her feelings back then she was so very shy. Understand that the savior had a problem accepting that someone could ever love her back so completely, the mayor could sense the suttle change in her lovers energy. Walking over to the young blonde she lifted her chin to gaze into those emerald green that always managed to captivate her soul and said, "I only tried things with him because Blue and Tink said he was my happy ending. I always wished it was you!"

Emma beamed she would never grow tired of looking into the warm brown pools of her lovers eyes. "There isn't enough languages in the world, or word in any dictionary that could fully express the love I feel for you Regina Mills." Stepping closer to the brunette she whispered into the tender kiss, "I am only sorry that I waited so long to tell you that I love you. I promise to never let another day slip by that I don't tell you for as long as I live." Feeling her heart about to burst with emotions the older woman wrapped her arms around the young woman neck and her promise with a kiss.

"Ladies I am all about the true love, as you well know I am prince charming, but need I remind you that we are investigating a murder and I believe I just found a clue." Charming said coolly. In deed he had snapping a few last pictures David had found a rather large and unique bloody boot print leaving out the back door.

"Great find Dad, now let's call in Whales team to gather the body, get the pictures developed and start interviewing the family and surround people to see if they know anything."


End file.
